


Old Wounds

by GenZFanfix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZFanfix/pseuds/GenZFanfix
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts was 8 years ago. Harry and Draco have been dating for two years, but Harry doesn't want anyone to know. Draco has a lot of issues, and Harry is trying to help him, but sometimes it is all a little too much. Glass in the sink and tears in his eyes, Draco doesn't want to think about how he got here.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one asked for this, but here it is. This post is an edited version of what's on my Wattpad. If y'all like it I'll make it a series, let me know in the comments.

Draco leaned his head back into the lukewarm water, letting the blood flow from his nose onto the towel Harry had left on his chest. Warm tears started to pour down his cheeks as he looked at the shirt Harry had given him for their 2-year anniversary. The shirt Draco has said was stupid, because these kinds of checkpoints were for couples that people actually knew were an item, instead of the couples hiding their relationship from prying eyes while one gains fame and glory and the other descends into alcoholism and depression. Plus, he would never be caught dead in purple. He had been so petty receiving this shirt, but he had secretly cherished it. It didn't matter now though, it was ruined. 

Draco knew what he had done wrong. He knew he couldn't have more than four drinks without throwing a couple punches, but he also knew that he couldn't stop the voices in his head without 5 and a shots of adrenaline pouring through his veins, so he let himself go. He always did. He had a half a bottle of cognac, broke some guy's nose, went to a muggle AA meeting, and then did it all again the next weekend. He couldn't help himself. At least this time he had had his drinks at a bar instead of alone in the Malfoy manor, feeding of the money his parents left behind for Azkaban and wallowing in his mistakes. 

"Is the water too hot for you?" Harry stood over him, holding a bottle of Hermione's shampoo and a washcloth, ready to scrape the blood and glass out of Draco's scalp. "Hey, are you crying."

Draco lifted his head out of the water and turned toward the mirror. "No, I'm just sweating. Maybe we should do this in the tub I think there is still glass in the back of my neck."

"No, you're crying. Are you OK? Hey," Harry grabbed Draco's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. He could see the water welling up next to his boyfriend's nose, and a look of concern flashed across his face. Draco never cried, not even when Ron broke two of his ribs the day of Fred's funeral, looking to take out his anger on the nearest Deatheater, which happened to be him. 

"I'm fine, just got some blood in my eye, that's all. Nothing you gotta worry about. Now can we get this glass out please? It's starting to hurt." Draco smiled weakly and touched the back of his neck, wincing when he reached the sharp dust that covered most of the top half of his body. 

"Ok, but afterwards you and I are gonna have to talk about what happened,"

"Harry.."

"Look, I know this is hard for you, believe me, I do. I know that you are going through a lot of shit and that you have no one and that everyone in the known world hates you for making choices that you really had no options in but please for the love of Merlin you have to talk to me."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, the glass." Harry flicked his wand, breathing a steady sigh of relief as the specks made their way into the bin. Harry spent the next 20 minutes cleaning the blood out of Draco's hair and clothes, faltering slightly when he saw the damage done to the shirt.

"And hear I thought you would never be caught dead in purple." Harry smiled, putting his hand through a massive rip in the sleeve. 

"Harry I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's fine, we can get Hermione to fix it. And, and maybe while we're at it we can tell her where you got it."

Harry smiled as Draco's face lit up. This had gone on for too long, and the love of his life was suffering because of it. No longer was he gonna let a grudge held by his best friend or an eight year old war stop Draco from getting better. Or himself from being happy.


End file.
